glee_it_only_looks_easyfandomcom-20200214-history
I Don't Dance
I Don't Dance from High School Musical 2 is going to be preformed by Troy and Dennis in I Don't Sing (or Dance) as Troy's audition into Crescendo. Lyrics Hey batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing I've got to just do my thing Hey batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing Yeah I'll show you that it's one and the same Baseball, dancing, same game It's easy, step up to the plate, start swingin' I wanna play ball now and that's all, this is what I do It ain't no dance that you can show me, yeah You'll never know (oh I know) if you never try There's just one little thing that stops me every time, yeah Come on, I don't dance I know you can, Not a chance, no If I could do this well, you could do that But I don't dance, hit it out of the park I don't dance, I say you can There's not a chance Slide home, you score Swingin' on the dance floor, I don't dance, no Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing I've got to just do my thing Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Two steppin', now you're up to bat Bases loaded, do your dance It's easy Take your best shot, just hit it I've got what it takes, playin' my game So you better spin that pitch You're gonna throw me, yeah I'll show you how I swing You'll never know (oh I know) if you never try There's just one little thing that stops me every time, yeah Come on, I don't dance I know you can, not a chance, no, no If I could do this well, you could do that But I don't dance, hit it out of the park I don't dance, I say you can There's not a chance, oh no Slide home, you score Swingin' on the dance floor, I don't dance, no Lean back, tuck it in, take a chance Swing it out, spin around, do the dance I wanna play ball, not dance hall I'm makin' a triple, not a curtain call I can prove it to you till you know it's true' Cause I can swing it, I can bring it to the diamond too You're talkin' a lot, show me what you got Stop, swing Hey, come on, swing it like this Oh, swing, jitterbug, just like that That's what I mean, that's how you swing You make a good pitch but I don't believe I say you can, I know I can't, I don't dance You can do it, I don't dance, no Nothin' to it, atta boy, atta boy, yeah Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter what? One, two, three, four, everybody swing Come on, I don't dance I know you can, not a chance, no, no If I could do this well, you could do that But I don't dance, hit it out of the park I don't dance, I say you can There's not a chance, oh Slide home, you score Swingin' on the dance floor, I don't dance, no Trivia *This is a song from High School Musical 2, a movie featuring Zac Efron, actor that plays Gage Pritchard. *This is the first Disney song featured in'' Glee: It Only Looks Easy'' Videos Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs in season one Category:Songs sung by Troy Category:Songs sung by Dennis Category:Duets Category:Audition songs